1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improvement in a coil insulating structure of an electromagnetic motor stator for securing an electrical insulation distance between a coil which is wound within a slot of a stator and a stator core.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electromagnetic motor, for example, a brushless motor, a PM-type motor (a Permanent Magnet Motor), a hybrid-type motor and the like are known.
A coil is wound within the slot of the stator core of the electromagnetic motor via an electrically insulating member (hereinafter simply referred to as an “insulating member”). In order to ensure that the insulating structure of the coil complies with foreign safety standards (UL and CSA standards, and the like), it is necessary to secure the electrical insulation distance between the coil and the stator core.
Since an automatic winding apparatus is used for the winding process of the coil, a slot opening portion is open. Therefore, in particular, in small electromagnetic motors, the creepage distance or the spatial distance between the coil and the stator core is insufficient. Therefore, as a measure to secure the electrical insulation distance between the coil and the stator core, an electrically insulating sheet (hereinafter simply referred to as an “insulating sheet”) is disposed by being inserted between the coil and the insulating member which is mounted within the slot.
However, the insulating member which is mounted within the slot does not have a structure in which it is possible to dispose the insulating sheet by insertion. Therefore, it was necessary to manually mount the insulating sheet between the coil and the insulating member, and the mounting work of the insulating sheet was time consuming.
In the related art, various technologies relating to the coil insulating structure of the electromagnetic motor stator have been proposed. For example, a coil insulating structure of an electromagnetic motor with a structure in which the insulating sheet is easy to insert due to providing a step in the insulating member such that a gap is formed between the insulating member and the stator has been disclosed (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3819989).
A rotary electric machine armature in which a coil position regulating protrusion for regulating a winding position of the coil is formed integrally with a slot insulating member such that, when inserting a wedge (the insulating sheet) between the slot insulating member and a coil portion, the space into which the wedge is inserted does not narrow has been disclosed (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-75544).